


Hidekane | Tokyo Ghoul One-Shots

by cafeakira



Category: HideKane - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: "I could be your Romeo and you could be-""Hide, no."-my Ghouliet."Collection of Hidekane one-shots, as I've noticed the lack of fics on here for this shipment. You're welcome.





	1. love me.

He felt a larger body pile on top of his own, but he didn't react. He was too busy skimming through a book and scribbling furiously into a notebook, lying on his stomach.

After a few seconds of silence, the body shifted off his back, and it's owner came face to face with him.

"Kanekiiiii." Hide whined, nuzzling his cheek against his. "Won't you take a break?"

"Mm?" He hummed in response, seemingly distracted, and Kaneki hardly glanced at him, grey eyes remained fixated on his book. "Don't you have work to do?"

Hide just whined again, a puppy dog look adorning his face at the raven head's reaction. "I'm taking a break. Shouldn't you take one too?"

Kaneki stared at the book in front of him for a few moments, shifting slightly to once again scribble something down onto his paper before snapping out of his daze. "Oh, sorry. I'm busy. Maybe later?" With that, he continued to scribble furiously into his notebook.

Hide sighed in defeat, and pulled himself away from him, going off to sulk.

* * *

Not too long after, he returned with the only thing Kaneki could stomach - a baggie full of sugar cubes, which the ghoul had taken to having nearby whenever he was too deep into his studies.

Kaneki loved the taste of it, mostly because it was the only thing he could eat without wanting to vomit. Therefore, he would not be able to resist the temptation of it and would drop everything that he was doing, to attend to the sugar cubes.

The sound of Hide dramatically and loudly eating them, irked the ghoul, and he tried to bitterly focus on his schoolwork.

Hide even went out of his way to press his cheek against Kaneki's again, hovering a cube over his nose.

Kaneki couldn't give up - he had only a couple of paragraphs to go.

Wedging two cubes into his mouth, Hide inched closer to him. Slapping Hide's cheeks, Kaneki finally gave up and snatched the sugar cubes the blonde had so casually just placed into his mouth, before hurriedly pressing his lips to Hide's.

"Thank you for the meal," Kaneki said in between bites, before resuming to work on his schoolwork.

Hide's efforts had paid off. A big goofy grin formed on his face and he laughed uncontrollably.


	2. insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to write, but I'm really happy how it came out so I hope you all love it as much as I loved writing it <3
> 
> Excuse any ooc-ness from Kaneki or Hide.

Hide scowls with frustration at himself in the mirror. Damn his hair 一 it just wouldn't behave, and damn Ken Kaneki for being too damn gorgeous to resist and subjecting him to this ordeal. He should be studying for exams, which were next week, yet here he was trying to brush his hair into submission. _Well it is my fault._ He thinks to himself reluctantly, recalling how he was the one who asked Kaneki on a date just minutes prior, desperate for a break from the books.

Not only that; the way the albino haired lied on the mattress they had laid out in the living room, with his gray eyes furrowed in intent concentration; while a hand cupped his chin as he trailed a long, pale index finger across his lips, his gaze never leaving the large leather bound book in front of him. It was all too much for Hide to bare and before he knew what he was doing, the question had flowed from his lips in a rush.

Kaneki's eyes had flickered in surprise and Hide had the privilege to see his best friend's porcelain pale skin flush with color, a healthy pink glow creeping up his cheeks.

"A date?"

Hearing the word out loud had caused Hide to realize exactly what he had asked, and never before had he wanted to hit himself more than at that very moment.

 _A date? Since when was I good enough for Kaneki?_ Was the thought that resided in Hide's mind as he rolled his eyes in exasperation, gazing at the tan, dirty blonde-haired boy with brown eyes that were too bright for his face staring back at him and gave up. He opted to run fingers through his hair to rid of any wayward strands and hoped that he looked at least semi-presentable.

Ken Kaneki was his best friend and roommate, and he was fascinatingly gorgeous. Though his snow white hair made him stand out, it only added to his attractiveness. Though his former raven colored hair did that enough. He had exams to cram for, and a term paper to finish, yet here Hide chose to eccentrically ask him out on a date. Damn him and his euphoric good looks.

Kaneki sat huddled on an armchair in the living room.

"Are you ready?" He asked, the hint of a smile curling up on his lips, one that causes Hide to pause in his step and his breathe to hitch.

He doesn't respond 一 at least not right away. His eyes were too busy scanning Kaneki over as the latter stood up, observing the black long sleeved t-shirt he wore, that fit snug over his toned body, paired with crisp black jeans and black sneakers. Kaneki had taken to wearing mostly black lately, not that Hide complained. It brought out his pale complexion, which stood stark out from beneath the fabric of his clothes.

"Hide?" Kaneki was peering at him anxiously, tilting his head innocently, the fringes of his bangs falling just above his eyes, and completely unbeknownst to the affect he was having on Hide.

His throat tightened and Hide barley managed to croak out a hoarse, "yeah", before clearing his throat and repeating himself more clearly. "Yeah."

Kaneki looked hesitant, but Hide strode past him, heading for the front door and riding on a wave of uninhibited confidence. _I can do this!_

But by the time they reached the café 一 Kaneki's choice 一 the wave that had suddenly clashed into him disintegrated into thin air and Hide was left practically quaking in his boots.

"What do you want?" Kaneki asked, gray eyes scanning the menu, chin in hand again, one index finger on his lips.

 _He's really got to stop doing that._ Hide thought, his heart rate accelerating. "C-coffee is fine." He croaked, and he watched as Kaneki's dark eyes shift over to him curiously and Hide coughed. "Sorry, my throat itches." He mumbles pathetically.

A thin brow rises up, but Kaneki seemed to believe Hide's ruse for his gaze shifts back over to the menu as he steps up to order.

Hide breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm going to find us a table." He announces, flouncing off before Kaneki could respond. The blonde just needed a minute to regather himself and process his thoughts.

 _So does Kaneki really think this is a date?_ He wondered, eyes scanning for an empty booth. When he had asked, the term 'date' had been used loosely, or at least that's the way Kaneki might've taken it. An innocent outing between friends as a way to relieve pre-exam stress. But to Hide 一 it was so much more than that. Fists clench as he finally spots an empty table and makes a beeline for it, claiming it before anyone else could spot it.

 _Not like he'd look at me as more than a childhood friend._ His thoughts continue to whirl around in his mind, like a loose thread on a sweater. The more he pulled at the thought, the more his mind unraveled, despite how everything could fall apart and eat away at him until he was no longer able to take it. Desperately, he digs his fingers into his brow and rubs at it profusely as it throbbed beneath his fingertips. Thinking of Kaneki was more stressful than his exams if he had to be honest with himself.

A plate being set down brought Hide out of his wayward thoughts and he looks up to see Kaneki looking down at him, grey eyes rimmed with concern as he pushed a plate of cookies in Hide's direction, two cups of coffee following suit.

 _He's always so thoughtful; considerate._ Hide thought with guilt, knowing Kaneki couldn't eat, at least not the things humans do. This never made him uncomfortable though. His stomach just churned because here Kaneki was, bringing him a snack knowing he himself couldn't have anything other than coffee.

_I really don't deserve him._

"Hide?" Kaneki's soft voice was laced with worry as the cushion of the booth squeaked as he slid onto it.

 _Please don't say my name in that tone._ Hide begged silently as he brought the plate of cookies closer to himself. "Yeah?" He struggled to keep his voice natural.

"You've been acting really weird since we left." Kaneki frowned as he picked up his cup and took a sip of his coffee. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hide insisted. "Just...exams you know?"

Kaneki nodded in understanding, setting his cup down. "If you needed help studying, you could've asked." His gray eyes stared intently at him, and frankly, it unnerved Hide and he didn't know why. It made him flush.

"I didn't want to bother you." Not to mention Hide thought he looked so delicious the way he furrowed his brows as he read, and the way that index finger would move across his lips, slowly, and seductively. During Hide's scrutiny of him, he also picked up Kaneki's habit of biting the corner of his bottom lip every now and then. He recalled it specifically because it had sent an electrifying tingle up his spine, waking up the nerves that had fallen asleep due to his laying down in the same position for countless hours. Not that he would dare admit any of this to Kaneki. Despite Hide's seemingly confident outward appearance, he was horrifyingly insecure on the inside. He'd die of shame and guilt if the ghoul ever found out how Hide felt about him.

Kaneki sighed and leaned back in his seat, hand running through his hair and Hide's breathe hitched at the sight. Wasn't there anything Kaneki could do without looking so amazing all the time? It was a surprise Hide hadn't dropped dead from a heart attack by now, with the way it had been constantly accelerating since even before they left the house.

"You never bother me, Hide." He said, looking vaguely disappointed. This made Hide's heart lurch.

_Dammit. I always screw things up somehow. Way to go, Nagachika._

His fingers clasp around his cup tightly, not meeting Kaneki's intense gray eyes. He wasn't sure what to say. All he knew was that he had to get out of there and fast. At least for a moment, because he felt on the verge of breaking down and he couldn't fathom why. He couldn't think 一 at least not with Kaneki around.

Taking a quick sip of his coffee, he mumbles, "bathroom," before making a hasty retreat to the men's room, where he shut the door behind him, relieved that it was vacant.

Stumbling over to the sink, he grips the sandstone counter top, leaning over it as he takes shaky breathes. He couldn't fathom why he was reacting like this, and now of all times. This wasn't the first time Hide was left speechless and a nervous wreck around Kaneki, so why was it now that his emotions chose to over exert themselves?

 _I don't deserve him._ This was the thought that always bore itself into his conscious. No matter how many times he's tried to shake free from it, it just wouldn't subside.

Turning on the sink, he splashed cold water onto his face, in hopes it would relax him and clear his mind. Kaneki was sure to be inquisitive when he returned. Hide smiled fondly as he recalled how timid Kaneki used to be, and how non-observant. Now he was all toned muscle, dark eyes and noticed everything. The complete opposite, yet Hide loved him the same...and perhaps more.

 _Stop it._ He'd insist to his mind. _I can't have him. He's too good for me._

But the thought still lingered. _You want him, Hide. You want what you can't have._

It tormented him, and it took all his resilience not to scream.

* * *

"So what was that about?" Kaneki was sure to insist once Hide slipped himself back into his seat, face not as void of color as earlier.

"I told you, the stress is getting to me." Hide plucked up a cookie and took a bite, an attempt to ease Kaneki's worries. "I'm fine now. Thanks for humoring me with this 'date'" He throws a wink in his friend's direction.

Kaneki's cheeks turn pink. "It's no problem." He mumbles, sipping his coffee in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment. "I'm just glad you're doing better."

Hide mentally cheered. Distraction was always a good ploy.

"I'm just so not looking forward to going back." He whined, chewing on his cookie. "My brain is about fried."

"I doubt it." Kaneki laughed. "You're smart. You should realize that by now."

Despite how plain that compliment was, Hide's heart skipped a beat. It was like everything he said now had an affect on him, and he just didn't know how to deal with it. It was beginning to become a little too much.

Needless to say, by the time they returned home, Hide was physically and mentally exhausted.

"I need a shower." He announced, giving Kaneki a tired wave as he reluctantly trudged his way to the bathroom. Maybe this would finally help him relax and he could crash with a clean slate. He was just about ready to give in and let himself become succumbed to thoughts of Kaneki and nothing but Kaneki.

Stripping himself and tossing his clothes to the side, he switched on the shower and stepped underneath the steady stream of cool water it provided, causing him to inwardly shiver at the sudden cold. Uncontrollable tears began to sting the corner of his eyes and it mixed with the shower water that slipped down his face and cheeks. He couldn't do it anymore. Keeping his feelings to himself was torture. Hide desired Kaneki too much, and he knew that desire could ultimately ruin everything and get in the way. This thought caused him to clamp a hand over his mouth as a wail threatened to escape him. The sobs he could not hold back wracked his body as if it was as small and insignificant as he felt. _How dare I even think about him, desire him._ For the thousandth time, he wondered what on earth he did to deserve him.

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I don't deserve him. I don't, I don't, I -_

"Hide?" A hesitant knock is sounded and Hide snapped his head up from how it was slumped over against the shower wall. "You've been in there awhile. Are you okay?"

_There he goes being thoughtful again._

Hide didn't trust himself to speak, for fear his voice giving everything away. But Kaneki wouldn't go away without some type of reassurance, he knew.

"I-I'm fine." He managed to sputter out. "Just needed a refresher. That's all." The cold water pelted into his back and he held his breathe, fearing he'd miss Kaneki's response.

"Well, okay." His voice seemed sad somehow and Hide vaguely heard Kaneki retreating from the bathroom. Once he was sure that he was gone, he shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

The mirror was foggy, despite how he kept the water cold and he wipes a palm across it, getting visual of himself on its surface.

Staring back at him was the same tan, dirty-blonde haired boy with bright eyes from that morning, only this time, his eyes were rimmed red from crying. "Geez, Nagachika." Hide smiled bitterly. "Since when were you so pathetic?" He didn't know how long he stood there in front of the mirror, with nothing but a towel on, scrutinizing his body in disgust.

He was no where near as toned as Kaneki was. His body was tan, sure, but he was too slim, skinny even, with nothing nice to the eyes. It was sad, really.

"Overall, I'm just nothing." He muttered. Hide was drowning too intently into his own thoughts that he didn't hear Kaneki come in, and his face suddenly appeared over Hide's shoulder, in the mirror.

"Hey."

Hide jolted. "Kanek-! What are you doing in here?!" He hastily clutched at the front of his waist, praying his towel wouldn't fall off.

"Checking on you, of course." Kaneki frowned. "What the hell took you so long? I thought you drowned."

"C'mon, Kaneki. Drown in a shower? Really?" Hide tried making a joke out of it, even laughing, but when he opened his eyes, Kaneki was not amused.

"It's not funny, Hide." The ghoul's tone was cold and Hide's fake smile immediately faded. _Oh shit._

"Why did you lie?" Kaneki's voice was quiet, a sign that he was pissed.

Hide looked away.

"I just-You won't understand. Just...leave me alone, alright?" Hide makes an attempt to exit the bathroom, but Kaneki swiftly reaches out and grabs his wrist.

"Why are you lying, Hide?" This time Kaneki's tone was tinged with sadness, accusation. It was more than Hide could bare and as much as Hide's subconscious screamed _pull me closer! Hold me!_ Hide opted to pull himself out of his grasp.

"I told you." Hide's voice was shaky, and a flicker of surprise passes over Kaneki's face. He's never seen Hide angry before. "You wouldn't understand." With finality, the blonde stalks out of the bathroom without even bothering to get dressed and makes his way to his room where he slams the door shut behind him, letting the towel drop from his waist before crawling under the covers on his bed.

But Kaneki was a persistent one.

He followed Hide to his bedroom and shut the door behind him quietly. "Hide." His voice is soft, gentle. It makes Hide flinch beneath his blankets.

 _How can he be so kind to me after I just yelled at him?_ He was flabbergasted.

Soft footfalls on the carpeted flooring alerts Hide that Kaneki was approaching, and soon enough, the mattress squeaks as the albino sits down, hands trying to tug the blankets off of Hide, but his efforts were futile.

"Hide." Kaneki says again. "Talk to me. Please." He was begging.

The guilt only buried itself further into Hide and he released a muffled sob. Finally...he couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't deserve you!" He yelled, from under the covers. "You're so amazing...thoughtful...smart...great. So good looking. And look at me. I got nothing. I can't compare to you. Not even close!" Hide's dam broke, all his well kept emotions falling apart. "I'm in awe of you." His voice cracked, but he didn't stop. "With a face like yours, body like yours...personality like yours. I don't deserve you." He takes a deep breathe, in attempts to keep his voice steady. "I'm just horrifyingly ugly."

Everything was quiet after that and the span of silence spread uncomfortably. It made Hide's skin prickle nervously and just when he was about to open his mouth to speak, to offer some form of stuttering apology, the blankets were pulled back, revealing Kaneki's face, which was peering down at him intently. His expression was unreadable and it was slightly disconcerting for Hide, who was holding his breathe.

"Is that what you think? That's what this is about?" His tone was one mingled between bewilderment and disappointment. The blankets were pulled back further and Hide, remembering he was naked, attempted to pull them back up, out of Kaneki's grasp.

"Kaneki, no!"

But he didn't stop. "I thought you were smart Hide."

Hide froze, his heart almost choking him 一 because it was in his throat, trying to jump out of his mouth.

"I thought you knew me better than anyone else." The blankets continued to be pulled down until they were completely off and a naked Hide was revealed.

Hands immediately fall to cover his middle and Hide blushes intently, unable to meet Kaneki's gaze. "What are you saying?" He mutters.

Kaneki doesn't respond. Instead, he removes Hide's hands where they were covering his most intimate area, and pins his arms over his head. "I'm saying you're beautiful, Hide."

Hide's heart leapt from his throat and his mouth is agape.

"W-What?"

Kaneki moves on top of him, on his knees, hands still gripping Hide's wrists over his head. "I said, you're beautiful." Releasing his wrists, he lowers himself until he's able to press gentle caresses and kisses all over Hide's chest.

Hide gasps at the sudden contact of Kaneki's warm, sensual lips on his soft skin, shivering when his best friend's fingertips ghost over his bare sides. _Is this really happening right now?_

"You don't mean that..." He mumbles, tears threatening to spill from his eyes again. Kaneki pulls up, hands reaching out to wipe at his tear streaked cheeks with gentle thumbs.

"I do."

Hide's heart 一 back within the confines of his chest 一 lurches with disbelief. This scene, it only ever occurred in his deepest dreams; his deepest fantasies.

But he wasn't dreaming right now.

Kaneki resumes his kissing on Hide's chest. Soft, sensual kisses. The ones that sent his body aflame. His fingers immediately move down to stroke Kaneki's soft, white hair, racking his fingers through it.

"You're absolutely stunning. And I'm going to make you see that." Kaneki murmurs against Hide's chest and his heart skips several beats.

His kisses trail lower, across his waist, causing Hide to sigh with pleasure, until Kaneki moves lower...to his inner thighs; which causes Hide to jolt in surprise.

"K-Kaneki...?!"

"Hm?" His dark eyes glance up, head tilting innocently. _Shit...how can he look so cute when he's right...there?!_

"T-That's dirty." Hide mumbles lamely.

"What is? This?" Kaneki strokes Hide's length with his thumb, causing Hide to jolt once again.

"D-Don't do that!" He gasped.

Kaneki laughed lightly and Hide swooned at the beautiful sound. "Why not? You just showered, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah, but..."

"Then allow me to show you just how beautiful you are." Without another word, Kaneki's hands stroke Hide's thighs, massaging them gently just before engulfing Hide's length into the warmth in his mouth.

Hide's initial reaction is to jolt upwards, pushing it back deeper into Kaneki's mouth. But the ghoul did not seem to mind. "Just relax." He murmurs, before continuing his work, bobbing his head up and down. Hide's toes immediately curl at the sensation that was spiking up his spine. His dreams were combining true...his fantasies. A moan gurgles its way out of his mouth and his cheeks warm.

That wasn't the only thing that was warm. Kaneki's mouth...the way it surrounded his length in warmth and moistness...it was a feeling he never experienced before, his panting becoming breathless as Kaneki picked up his pace, mouth working at an accelerating speed.

And before he can comprehend what was happening, Hide shivers with finality, letting out a guttural moan, loud and full of pleasure as he releases, straight into Kaneki's mouth.

With a pop, Kaneki releases Hide's shaft and swipes at the corner of his mouth with his tongue, not wanting to miss any of the residues as he swallows greedily.

"Can you even taste that?" Hide asked, curiously and breathlessly.

"Surprisingly, yes." Kaneki laughed, and Hide did too, amused by that fact. "It tastes sweet..." The ghoul leans close, so their lips are mere inches apart. "Like you." The distance is closed and their lips are pressed against each other in antagonizing want and need as Hide's fingers bury themselves into Kaneki's scalp and Kaneki groans, pushing past his restraints and burying his tongue deep into Hide's mouth. Hide tastes himself, swirling his tongue in a sort of dance with Kaneki's, each of them releasing muffled moans, Hide's bare groin pulsing and rubbing against Kaneki's own clothed one.

That's when greedy fingers move down to the button at Kaneki's jeans, undoing them swiftly. Kaneki, realizing what Hide wanted, pauses to help him, unzipping them and pulling them down where he kicks them off somewhere onto the floor. His shirt is discarded next, so he's left in nothing but his plaid boxers.

Hide eyes his body lustfully. "Those are cute."

Kaneki blushes. "Shut up." They're instantly removed.

Hide's back is flat on the mattress again, their lips clashing together and Kaneki positions himself between Hide's legs, spreading them open gently. Both of them were anticipating, impatient. But Kaneki was gentle, always. As if Hide was something delicate and precious.

With no lube at hand, and knowing what must be done, Hide takes Kaneki by surprise by grabbing his hand and placing three of his fingers into the warmth of his mouth, where he coats them in his saliva until they were covered.

Cheeks red, Kaneki takes his hand back, gray eyes steadily meeting Hide's bright ones. "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Hide nods with affirmation, heart pounding and Kaneki slips his hand beneath Hide until he found his entrance, where he circled one finger around his rim before gently prodding and inserting the tip of it into Hide.

Hide immediately squirms, whimpering out loudly and Kaneki gently massages his thigh.

"Are you okay?" He asks, gray eyes rimmed with concern.

Hide grins, reaching out to cup Kaneki's face. "Never better."

Kaneki smiles and nods, taking a deep breathe before pushing further until his finger is immediately engulfed by Hide's warm walls. Hide moans, back arching off of the bed in pleasure. It hurt, but it felt so good.

"You okay?" Kaneki asks again, leaning forward to kiss the bridge between Hide's eyes and the blonde nods slowly, hands moving down to rest upon the ghoul's broad shoulders.

"I'm fine. Keep going."

With that affirmation, Kaneki adds a second finger and Hide takes a sharp intake of breathe, but he urges him to keep moving and suddenly, Kaneki's second finger hits a spongy-sort of flesh within him and out of nowhere, Hide moans loudly.

"Kanek-! That felt so good..." His voice and breathe are shaky and sweat is already glistening across his brow.

Lips curling up in a smirk, now that he knew Hide's sweet spot, Kaneki brushes his prostate teasingly and occasionally, to lessen the discomfort of his scissoring. Hide's panting, the way his face scrunched up in pleasure, made it almost unbearable to wait any longer.

Kaneki's fingers are removed swiftly, not bothering to use the third, and Hide pouts childishly in disappointment. But it quickly dissipates when he saw Kaneki begin to position himself in between his legs.

"Wait." Hide suddenly got an idea and Kaneki's eyes are alight with curiosity.

"Something wrong?"

Hide shakes his head and smiles slyly. "We have no lube, remember?" He explained, and before Kaneki could ask what he meant, Kaneki's member is in Hide's mouth. The ghoul's eyes widen and he lets out a surprised moan, that sounded like sweet music to Hide's ears.

He makes quick work of it; bobbing his head at a fast pace, ensuring Kaneki's pulsing member in slicked in his saliva before reluctantly pulling it out. "There." He announced, tongue moving swiftly over his grinning lips. "Ready."

With this announcement, Kaneki wastes no time in pushing Hide back, wrapping his best friend's legs around his waist as he positions himself at his entrance.

Breathing erratic from both, anticipation rising, Kaneki thrusts forward, growling when Hide's burning heat envelopes his length. He feels so hot inside, both thinking how impossibly good this felt to be real.

"Move." Hide orders with hasty greed, wanting it more than anything now. Kaneki quickly abides by him, and starts moving. Once he started, both quickly became addicted to the feeling; the way it felt to have Hide's walls around his length, greedily pulling him in and the way Kaneki's length pulsed from within Hide, completely filling him.

Kaneki's movements speed up and the room gradually fills with the sounds of their grunts and moans, mixed in with the squelching sound of Kaneki fucking Hide, driving into him relentlessly, until the tip of his cock hits his prostate and Hide gasps loudly. "Fuuuuck! Kaneki!"

Their skin slaps together and Hide grows more vocal as Kaneki hits his prostate over and over again without pause, spots swimming across his vision, as he slides in and out of Hide's heat.

"Kaneki!" Hide cries out again, his moans lustful. "Fuck me!" _Fuck me harder please!_ His subconscious wails loudly with him.

The bed creaks loudly under Kaneki's relentless thrusts, the headboard banging against the wall loudly, but neither of them care. Hide's fingers dig into Kaneki's shoulder blades so deep, it's sure to mark the ghoul's skin.

 _Good._ Hide thinks with pride as he pulls Kaneki down so he's able to suck roughly on his skin, leaving marks. _Mine. Mine. Kaneki's mine._

Kaneki's whimpers and moans gutter in his ear, but Kaneki doesn't slow his pace as Hide's legs curl around the albino's waist, pulling him impossibly deeper. _Harder, harder, please. Fuck me. Claim me!_

As if reading Hide's thoughts, Kaneki grasps Hide's waist to pull against his hips roughly as he drives into him, causing Hide to tilt his head back in pleasure, his moans cracking and breathless as he begins to loose his voice.

 _One, two, three._ That's how many more times Kaneki's hips thrust into Hide hard and rough, before he releases, both crying out loudly as his warm seed filled Hide so much, it seeps out of his hole, as Kaneki pulls his lip length out of him before collapsing beside the blonde.

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly." Hide huffed, trying to regain his breathe as he curls up against Kaneki, the ghoul's arm draping around him and pulling him on top.

"Now do you see how beautiful you are?" Kaneki's gray eyes, no longer staring at him intensely as he asks that question, instead, holding so much love for Hide.

Hide blushes, the afterglow of their incredible orgasm settling over them both, leaving them feeling fresh out of the oven.

"I do." Hide responds, losing his breathe once again, watching as Kaneki's eyes flutter close, a small smile curling up on his pale lips and never did Hide imagine he would be falling asleep in Kaneki's arms, to the sound of his soft breathing. _He's mine._

_I deserve him._

_And he deserves me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what you think? Escalated quickly yes? Lmfaooo
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little fic! <3 feel free to request any Hidekane ideas, though I do have a few more I want to write! So look forward to them!


End file.
